Aquele do Encontro Malsucedido
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso 'eu sei de algo que você não sabe' e ela revirou os olhos. Porque ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava dando uma espiada nele"


**Aquele do encontro mal-sucedido  
**

**Autora: Yasmin**

**

* * *

**

**Advertência:** Spoiler da quinta temporada. Em principal "The Bond in the Boot".

**Fic não betada. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Sinopse:** Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso "eu sei de algo que você não sabe" e ela revirou os olhos. Porque ela sabia que _ele_ sabia que ela estava dando uma espiada nele.

* * *

Booth olhou quase com piedade para o homem a sua frente. Quase. – Deus, Bones, você pode ir se quiser. Eu fecho seu apartamento quando acabar as coisas por aqui.

Ela rejeitou a idéia com virar de olhos. – Não - foi sua resposta simples e direta.

Booth ofereceu um sorriso apologético ao homem que os observava em confusão. – Ela é realmente teimosa – suspirando, ele se voltou para a parceira; esta que o fitava com curiosidade por estar falando como se ela não estivesse ali. – Bones, qual o problema? Você está com medo que eu roube uma de suas ridiculamente caras, e não menos grotescas, obras de arte?

-Eu pensei que você não gostasse delas – a mulher franziu o cenho.

Booth riu. – Exatamente. Eu estava sendo irônico – explicou pacientemente. - Por favor, não se preocupe. Eu tenho a chave e, assim que terminar aqui, cuidadosamente fecho tudo. Vá ao seu encontro.

-Eu não vou sair daqui até que termine, Booth.

-Você não confia em mim?

-O que? Não! Não é nada disso. Booth, francamente – Brennan se moveu, para que pudesse tocá-lo. – Eu confio em você – ela o olhou firmemente nos olhos. – Eu _confio_ em você. Só não é certo deixá-lo sozinho. Você _disse_ que não era certo deixar amigos para trás.

-É um caso diferente – comentou com suavidade.

Ela cruzou os braços. – Eu não vejo diferença.

-Bones, eu vou ficar bem. Não é como se um cano fosse cair em minha cabeça e eu ficasse inconsciente e morresse por não ter sido socorrido a tempo – ele virou os olhos. Brennan, no entanto, lhe lançou um olhar alarmado. Provavelmente pensando na possibilidade disto acontecer. – Eu estava _brincando_.

-Não é realmente engraçado – ela retrucou secamente.

Booth suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu desisto. Você quer ficar? Então fique – voltando-se para o homem estranhamente silencioso ao momento, Booth acrescentou: - Eu sinto muito, homem, eu tentei – sem esperar por resposta, Booth seguiu para a cozinha, ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, ou o mais perto disto possível, Pierre comentou: - Você podia ter pedido a minha ajuda para consertar seu encanamento.

Brennan lhe lançou um olhar, seus olhos perscrutando-o de cima a baixo, e riu. Ele a fitou seriamente e a mulher parou de rir imediatamente. – Oh, você está falando sério, não é? – para seu beneficio, pareceu um pouco constrangida.

* * *

_Uma hora antes _

-Wow Bones! Eu fico feliz que tenha me chamado – lhe ofereceu um sorriso ofuscante. Ele estava tão animado que pareceria ridículo e bajulador se este não fosse Booth.

-Você é bom em consertar coisas, Booth – ela deu de ombros, como se realmente não se importasse com a evidente alegria infantil do parceiro. – Agora que se lembra de tudo, você é a solução mais racional para meu problema com o encanamento – sorriu. - Considerando o horário e a total falta de utilidade, competência e empenho do sindico e do zelador do prédio, não necessariamente nesta ordem – acrescentou aborrecida. – E, na verdade, eu não o chamei. Você estava exatamente um passa atrás de mim quando vimos o estado lamentável da minha cozinha.

Ele a ignorou prontamente, dirigindo-se outra vez à cozinha. Booth não ia deixá-la estragar seu momento.

--

A cozinha estava inundada de água.

-Eu fechei o registro o mais rápido que pude. Mas já havia muita água quando chegamos, tentei retirar o excesso, mas não fui muito eficaz. – ela lamentou. – Se aquele zelador inútil--

-Oh Bones, não tão inútil, ele nos deixou sua caixa de ferramentas – Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso maldoso.

Brennan sorriu fracamente, mas seu olhar ainda parecia desolado com o estado atual de sua cozinha.

-Tudo bem, Bones. Nós vamos resolver isso – tentou tranquilizá-la, já retirando seu paletó e entregando a ela.

Depois de afrouxar a gravata, ele a retirou, tornando a dar nas mãos de Brennan. Ele desabotoou a camisa, retirando-a também, assim como a camiseta. Booth observou o olhar de Brennan e encolheu os ombros defensivamente: – O que? É um _Armani_!

A mulher virou os olhos.

--

Ela não deveria ter ficado tão surpresa quando ele deitou-se no chão e escorregou para debaixo de sua pia com apenas um resmungo: "Você me deve calças novas, Bones". Mas lá estava Booth, encharcando-se antes que pudesse protestar, correndo o risco de ficar gripado apenas para ajudá-la. Ele era incrivelmente idiota.

Um minuto depois, Booth saia debaixo da pia sob o olhar reprovador da mulher. – Preciso da caixa de ferramentas, Bones. E não me olhe assim, eu sou o seu cavalheiro de armadura reluzente, afinal.

Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente e Booth riu divertido, arrogantemente. Quando, entretanto, ela deixou a caixa cair ao lado dele, espirrando água, o moreno lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. – Você pediu por isso – retrucou divertida. - Cavalheiro de armadura reluzente? – ela torceu o nariz. – Eu não preciso de um, só de um bom encanador.

Foi a vez de Booth virar os olhos.

--

-Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa? – indagou ansiosamente. - Eu posso...

-Não se atreva – a voz abafada dele advertiu severamente, logo Brennan estava olhando nos olhos de Booth, outra vez saindo debaixo da pia. – Está tudo sob controle. Eu quero que você vá para a sala, e espere.

-Claro, você também precisa de mim para costurar alguns botões de sua camisa?

Booth não pode evitar rir sob o ar revoltado dela. – Estou realmente orgulhoso... Você sabe: você, usando sarcasmo.

Ela chutou água sobre ele.

-Oh Bones, isso é tão adulto – ele repreendeu como fazia quando Parker fazia algo errado. Ela corou, imediatamente sentindo-se culpada, mas antes que pudesse se desculpar, Booth acrescentou: - Até parece que quer me ver todo molhado – ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Finalmente percebeu que ele só estava brincando. Ela poderia revidar: constrangê-lo simplesmente comentando algo sexual, sabendo que Booth ficaria desconfortável. Seria divertido.

-Ok, eu conheço esse olhar. O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu sinto muito, Bones – ele ergueu as mãos como para se defender das palavras dela.

-Covarde – ela zombou.

-E com vida, baby.

Antes que Brennan pudesse retrucar seu 'baby', Booth, muito sabiamente, voltara ao trabalho.

--

Ela só se afastou da cozinha quando a campainha soou. E mesmo assim, o fizera a contragosto.

-Pierre! – sorriu.

-Você não está pronta – o homem que deixara entrar em sua sala comentou parecendo decepcionado.

Brennan franziu o cenho. Pronta? Para quê?  
Oh-ow...

A mulher finalmente se lembrou que tinha um encontro. Essa noite. Com o homem a sua frente. – Oh, eu sinto muito Pierre. Aconteceu, uh, um _incidente_ e eu esqueci-

Brennan parou de falar, chocada consigo mesma. Ela _esquecera_ um compromisso? Aquilo só não condizia com Temperance Brennan.

-Incidente?

-Sim, veja você-

-Bones! Onde você está? Eu preciso de você _agora_.

Booth decidiu aquele momento para aparecer, parecia um pouco carrancudo. Ele também estava ensopado e seu torço reluzia com suor e a água que imprudentemente jogara nele. Brennan corou, mas, desta vez, era simplesmente pela apreciação do desejável espécime que Booth se mostrava.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele por fim, Booth lhe oferecia um sorriso arrogante, o ar carrancudo tão facilmente deixado de lado. Ela desejou ser engolida pela terra no exato momento que cometera o erro de avaliá-lo tão indiscretamente (não importa quão irracional fosse o pensamento). Seu encontro estava ao seu lado, pelo amor de Deus!

Seu encontro. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para Pierre, que descansava a vista, tão estreita, sobre Booth.

-Booth, este é Pierre Griffiths, ele é professor doutor da Universidade de Princeton. Pierre, este é meu parceiro, agente especial Seeley Booth.

Booth, o primeiro a se recuperar do choque de outro homem na casa de Brennan, ofereceu a Pierre um aceno amigável. – Eu apertaria sua mão, mas estou num estado lamentável – sorriu despreocupadamente, encolhendo os ombros lançando um olhar para sua impecável vestimenta.

-Não há problema. – comentou desconfortável pela analise indiferente de Booth. Pierre notou que Booth parecia sentir-se muito a vontade ali, como se tivesse direito.

-Booth! Você está fazendo uma poça em minha sala – Brennan, irritada com o evidente clima de desafio entre os homens (como se disputassem o mesmo território, ela pensou desgostosa), finalmente decidiu interferir na troca de olhares avaliativos deles.

Booth a encarou. – Eu preciso de uma toalha. E você sabe Bones, deveria ser mais gentil comigo. Eu estou nesse estado – ergueu as mãos como se a convidasse para olhá-lo. - Para ajudá-la, sua mulher ingrata – era um tom brincalhão.

-Bem, Booth, talvez eu demonstre alguma gratidão quando tiver terminado seu serviço, _se_ este for concluído de forma satisfatória.

Pierre se surpreendeu quando Booth riu das palavras secas dela; ele ainda não entendia que era apenas um mecanismo de defesa de Brennan quando se sentia fora de tom ou desagradável demais.

-Eu sou muito bom no que faço, Bones – retrucou arrogantemente.

Ela tinha a ligeira impressão que Booth não estava falando de consertar o encanamento. Ainda assim, não pode evitar rir – mesmo com sob seu típico comportamento de macho alfa -, o rosto queimando enquanto lhe lançar um olhar avaliativo, Brennan tinha certeza que ele era muito bom.

Oh Senhor, ela estava mesmo flertando com Booth?

* * *

Pierre respirou fundo e achou por bem ignorar sua pergunta. – Talvez pudéssemos marcar nosso jantar para outra noite, uma em que não haja incidentes – ele brincou.

O riso de Brennan era uma pálida imitação de si mesma ao rir para seu parceiro. – Obviamente – ela pensou um pouco, antes de acrescentar:  
– Sinto muito pelo inconveniente.

Pierre deu de ombros. – Coisas assim acontecerem, Temperance. Nós temos muito tempo – retrucou quando a seguiu até a porta. – Boa noite – desejou, antes de se inclinou para lhe dispensar um pequeno beijo de despedida, Brennan lhe ofereceu prontamente o rosto.

Com um sorriso sem jeito, o homem acenou e foi embora.

--

-Hei, namorado novo, hum? – Booth brincou.

-Não é meu namorado – resmungou. - E depois de sua exibição, eu realmente duvido que ele me convide outra vez sequer para um café.

-Eu fui muito educado!

Ela assentiu. – Tratando-o como um convidado. Como se você fosse o dono da casa.

-Não, eu não!

Brennan o fitou profundamente e suspirou em derrota quando Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso de menino. Um sorriso de menino culpado. Passando por ele, a mulher mexeu em uma das gavetas do armário e lhe jogou um pano de prato. – Você vai acabar doente.

O agente pegou o pano no ar, lhe lançou um olhar intrigado e ao observá-lo corar ligeiramente, Booth lhe ofereceu um sorriso "eu sei de algo que você não sabe" e ela revirou os olhos. Porque ela sabia que _ele_ sabia que ela estava dando uma espiada nele.

-Bem Bones, talvez _você_ possa me convidar para tomar um café, mais tarde, em agradecimento aos meus incríveis dotes com o encanamento.

-Talvez – ela contrapôs com arrogância, fingindo ignorar sua insinuação. "Mais tarde" não haveria cafés abertos.

Ela sorriu quando a cabeça de Booth sumiu sob a pia. Seus olhos vagando sobre o corpo dele, não havia talvez sobre isso.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Porque eu amo Booth sem camisa.**  
Espero que não tenha ficado tão confusa quando eu acho que esteja. De toda forma a linha é para separar o tempo passado do que estava acontecendo.  
**


End file.
